Princess of Knife
by Kikurin14-Honda
Summary: Di tengah lantunan musik klasik kau akhiri nyawamu...  semoga ngak salah Rate, banyak Gore Read please?


PRINCESS OF KNIFE

Sebagai seorang putri hidupnya pasti di kelilingi oleh sebuah keistimewaan yaitu sebuah tahta. Di setiap pesta yang di iringi oleh sebuah musik klasik seorang putri selalu berdansa, dengan lincahnya seorang putri langkahkan kakinya mengikuti lantunan lagu. Tapi tidak untukmu, kau bukanlah seorang putri dari sebuah kerajaan dan tak pernah berdansa di tengah lautan musik klasik, melainkan memutar pisaumu dan menusuk tubuh manusia di tengah lautan klasik.

Hetalia axis powers (c) Hidekazu Himaruya

"Haah.. Haah.. Haah.." Di tengah hiruk pikuk malam suatu kota, dirimu yang masih teralu kecil dengan nafas terengah-engah terus berlari menerjang hembusan angin yang begitu menusuk tubuhmu, irismu yang berwarna biru safir menyiratkan sebuah ketakutan, rambut blonde silver milikmu terpotong secara sembarangan dan terguyur oleh derasnya tangisan awan, kaki kecilmu terus melangkah tak berarah, di pikiranmu hanya terpikir untuk menjauh dari manusia-manusia yang selalu memandang rendah dirimu, dan ditanganmu kini tergengam sebuah pisau yang sangat tajam yang telah berlumuran oleh sebuah noda merah menyala yang mengalir di seluruh tubuh...darah... 

Tubuhmu kini meringkuk di bawah sebuah kain putih pucat yang terbentang dan berhasil melindungimu dari ribuan meriam air yang jatuh dari langit. Kamu terduduk di tanah yang dingin membuatmu ingin pergi dari tempat itu, tapi apa yang bisa kamu lakukan, kau kini telah kehilangan rumah, sanak saudara, bahkan harta. Harta yang kau miliki sekarang hanyalah pakaian yang didominasi oleh warna putih dan biru yang telah ternodai oleh sebercak darah yang kau kenakan sekarang, sebuah pita yang melekat di rambutmu, dan sebuah pisau yang kini tergeletak di tanah. Hanya itu yang kau miliki sekarang, tubuhmu kini telah ternoda, hatimu telah mati. Di bibirmu kini hanya berkutat satu kalimat yang selalu melintas dipikiranmu

"Harga diriku, jiwa dan ragaku, tanganku... Kini berlumuran darah dan sebuah mani, aku telah ternoda, dan aku juga pembunuh..." berulang-ulang kau mengatakan itu. Tanpa kau sadari seorang pemuda yang lebih tua 2-3 tahun darimu mengulurkan tangannya.

"Kenapa kau meringkuk disana da~?" ucap pemuda itu. Rambutnya memiliki warna yang sama denganmu, penampilannya seperti seorang yang terpandang, irisnya yang berwarna ungu tenang membuat jantungmu berdegup kencang dan begitu menyiksa.

DEG

" jangan mendekat!" pekikmu kepada pemuda itu sambil menghunuskan pisaumu yang berhasil kau gapai dengan tangan gemetar. Namun pemuda itu mengembangkan senyumnya, dan membisikkan sesuatu di telingamu.

"Kau ingin menusukku da~? Itu percuma saja da~" ucap pemuda itu sambil mengayunkan pipanya yang sudah ia persiapkan tanpa sepengetahuanmu.

"Tidurlah untuk sejenak da~" sebuah pukulan keras menghantam tubuhmu, tubuhmu hanya bisa mengalah dan ambruk. Bolamatamu kini mulai tertutup dan pikiranmu kini melayang entah kemana. 

Time skip aru~

Kini kau berubah menjadi seorang gadis cantik, rambutmu sekarang telah tumbuh dengan panjang hingga sepunggung, pakaianmu layaknya seorang maid berdarah bangsawan, pikiranmu yang dulu sudah terbelenggu. Kini kau menjadi seorang putri. Putri yang selalu membawa sebuah benda yang berharga-pisau.

"Nii-san, kekkon, kekkon" gumammu di tengah pulau kapukmu, mimpi yang kini selalu melintas di pikiranmu kini hanyalah saatkau menikah dengan Ivan Braginski, pemuda yang menemukanmu dan kini menjadi kakakmu.

Kini mimpi itu yang merubahmu menjadi seorang psycho dan overprotektif kepada Ivan, hingga ia menjadi takut dengan dirimu. Saat kau melihat Ivan bersama dengan Maria kakaknya terlihat sangat dekat, hatimu menjadi membencinya. Hingga suatu malam kau memanggil Maria ke taman belakang rumah.

"Maria-san, jangan pernah mendekati Nii-san! Karna Nii-san hanya milikkku seutuhnya…" ucapmu lantang. Maria yang tak mengerti maksud ucapanmu melontarkan sebuah pertanyaan padamu.

"Natalia, apa maksud ucapanmu?" Tanya Maria yang memang benar-benar belum mengerti perkataanmu.

"Aku bilang jangan pernah mendekati Nii-san!" di balik pakaian maidmu, tersembunyi sebuah belati yang siap untuk menghunus siapa saja yang menghalangi. Dan di hatimu kini perasaan iri, dendam, dan merasa di halangi menghantui dirimu, tanpa segan-segan kau menarik belati itu keluar dan berlari menuju Maria berdiri. Satu tusukkan tajam yang kau arahkan berhasil menembus jantung Maria yang belum sempat untuk mengelak.

"AKH! NATALIA…APA YANG KAU…AKH" belum sempat Maria meneruskan perkataannya satu tusukan belati kini kembali mengoyak perutnya, darah segar mulai bermunculan membasahi tubuh Maria dan dirimu, tapi kau masih belum puas dengan apa yang kau lakukan. Satu tusukan kini di torehkan pada pergelangan tangan Maria.

"Ini akibatnya jika kau berani mendekati NII-SAN!" teriakmu lagi. Belati yang kau pegang kini kau gengam mengoyak jantung maria secara paksa, darah segar kembali keluar dari tubuh Maria. Kau menggenggam jantung yang masih berdetak lemah itu, namun kini hatimu tidak memiliki rasa iba, kau menekan jantung itu dengan tanganmu sendiri, mencabiknya dengan liarnya hingga jantung itu kini berhenti berdetak.

Pagi hari~~~

Berbagai polisi kini mengerumuni jasad yang kini tergeletak engenaskan di pekarangan belakang rumah Ivan dan Natalia. Jasad Maria yang kini telah mati mengenaskan, jantungnya terburai hancur di tanah yang yang kini dialiri oleh genangan darah segar yang terus mengalir dari tubuh Maria. Pnyebab kematiannya sudah di ketahui yaitu terbunuh, tetapi pelakunya tidak meninggalkan bekas sedikitpun di lokasi, ya… kaulah pembunuhnya, pembunuh yang kini sedang memeluk kakaknya Ivan yang kini menangis tersedu-sedu melihat jasad kakaknya tergeletak tak bernyawa.

"Nii-san, jangan menangis ya… aku juga kaget menemukan Maria-san dalam keadaan sudah seperti itu, dan tanpa sengaja aku menyentuhnya, tapi Nii-san tak akan menjebloskanku dalam penjarakan?" ucapmu dengan ttapan sedih.

"Mana mungkin Natalia, mana ada kakak yang memasukkan adiknya ke penjara hanya karena tidak sengaja menyentuh jasad yang belum di otopsi" ucap Ivan sambil berusaha tetap ceria.

"Terima kasih Nii-san!" ucap mu bahagia, sebahagia hatimu yang puas membunuh seorang penghalang berat bagi dirimu.

Tiga bulan setelah kematian Maria, di adakan sebuah pesta dansa yang di selenggarakan di rumah seorang bangsawan Arthur Kirkland. Kamu bersama Ivan si undang dalam pesta tersebut. Kamu kali ini mengenakan sebuah gaun yang sangat indah, gaun yang di dominasi oleh warna putih dan biru tua, tapi di balik gaun itu tetap tersembunyi belati tajam, teman sejatimu.

Saat kau melangkahkn kaki ke tempat itu, matamu terbelalak, hatimu kini benar-benar hancur saat melihat Ivan berdansa dengan seorang gadis berdarah cina. Dia selalu tersenyum pada gadis itu, namun bukan senyum mengerikannya,melainkan sebuah senyum yang amat tulus. Hatimu kini benar-benar terluka, bahkan lebih dari pada yang dulu.

"Nii-san hanya milikku, hanya aku yang boleh berdansa dengannya…" gerammu, belati sahabatmu kini kembali bermain,tanpa pandang bulu di hadapan kakakmu dengan tatapan kebencian, kau menusuk gadis itu tepat di jantungnya mencabutnya hingga berkali-kali,sampai meregang nyawa di pelukan kakakmu.

"Natalia apa yang kau lakukan?" pekik Ivan yang melihat sebuah tubuh mati di pelukannya.

"Membunuhnya, dia pantas mendapatkannya!" pekikmu lagi.

Ditengah lantunan musik klasik yang sama kau tanpa sadar kamu membunuh kakakmu yang paling kau cintai tanpa pandang bulu, darah mulai mengalir membasahi pisau dan pakaianmu, kau sangat ketakutan melihat kejadian itu.

"Aku membunuh Nii-san, tapi semua ini belum berakhir!"ucapmu dengan tangan gemetar, di tengah lantunan yang sama pula kau bunuh diri dengan pisaumu, dan sebelum kau menghembuskan nafas terakhirmu kau mengatakan sesuatu  
"Aku akan menyusul Nii-san sekarang, karena aku tidak ingin hidup sendiri di dunia yang telah busuk ini..."  
~~ THE END ~~

Sungguh ini cerita sangat abal, dan alurnya terlalu cepat, endingnya juga sedikit maksa, di sini Yao saia jadiin

Female, dan Maria itu Ukraine. tapi  
Satu kata dariku Review?


End file.
